If life gives you disappointment you make lemonade?
by MYNAMESNOTRICK
Summary: Percy starts to close the war with a plan set in mind: a happy life with Annabeth in New Rome, but when the Fates decide to prove that even if you have plans they still have the final say, Percy finds himself figuring out how life should go.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors note: Hey all you lovely people out there! Just wanted to put this out there, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ITS CHARACTERS, there we go now doesn't that feel good. But I do own the OC's included within. Thanks so much guys!)**

Chapter 1

(Percy)

The end started with the sound of the onager whipping the blazing stone into the face of the deity and the war cry of Leo whooping through the valley as his dragon crashed into the inferno. And then all hell broke loose. The dirt and stones falling from Gaea fell onto the surrounding forces burying most and killing some, and as I walked out through the mess of blood and gold flakes pooling at my feet I knew it had finally come to an end.

Tripping over armor bits and fallen limbs I found the most important person in my life, she was surrounded by a few of Apollo's kids and two of Are's spawn which were trying to roll the boulder off of Annabeth's shattered hips and legs. Running over I cast aside my helmet and sword, knowing well that riptide would return to me, and helped Wars's children's efforts. As the rock finally rolled out of the ditch it created I noticed how labored her breathing had become, falling to my knees I whispered "Annabeth don't leave me you still have longer to live." She looked at me with those grey eyes still filled with light and happiness and laughed, chiding me "Percy you know I love you but I'm sorry no matter what we want we can't stop fate" Knowing she was coming to an end I kissed her gently and sat back at her side as Apollo's children attempted to ease her way into hades land.

I comforted her till she had her last breath and so I placed the drachmas for her fare and brought her to the pyre set up in the few hours after the battle and raised the torch and burned her shroud and herself.

The night passed by fairly quickly as Artemis took her rounds in the sky. I sat there in the cabin watching the fountain flow as if the major battle only a few miles away never happened, until the slight hiccup in the pipes sent a bit of salt water onto the floor. "I guess I'll just have to ask Tyson to fix that" the daylight crept across the floor as I mourned my love.

The shell sounded calling the remainder of campers to breakfast. I got up groaning as the blood began to flow back into my legs. I threw on a clean shirt and jeans disguising my laziness last night. I wandered to the pavilion and took a good look at the table full of romans, hunters and greeks alike turning to the big table at the head of the pavilion I saw the old centaur cradling a broken arm and a few bandages across the bicep. His shallow smile showed me all I needed to see as I slowly walked to the only empty table there that day. I summoned the usual blue coke and pancakes that kept me happy most mornings till she could bring the permanent smile to where it belonged.

I turned after the meal to go and leave and noticed the look Piper gave Jason from across the room. Knowing what would be coming next I hurried out through the doorway so I could at least receive a bit of privacy from the prying eyes of teens.

"Hey Percy" Jason called after me, "yeah" I replied a bit tired from my lack of sleep. "You know you could always sit with us, Thalia and I don't mind sharing the entire table" "Thanks but I've got a bit of things to catch up on but thanks anyways Jason" I answered hopefully ending this conversation till another time. I continued my slow shuffle till I reached thee beach. After clearing the nearby waters of Nymphs I sat on the beach and just sat thinking till the canoe class started across the water pushing my thoughts to the least of my worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Percy)

I walked slowly back into the cabin I claimed as home and noticed the few inches of water that had leaked out of the fountain realizing that it was going to warp the wooden floors. Focusing on it I made a floating current back to the fountain and turned the valve in the plumbing bellow turning off the semi-constant flow. Just as I sat down the knock sounded at the door causing me to hop up and shuffle over.

"Hey Percy" Piper stated. "Hey Pipes what's up" I said rubbing my eyes and yawning hoping she received the hidden message. "Just wanted to check up on you" she replied easily even though I knew that something was up. "You know Percy, the others and I were wondering if you would like to join us tonight after the awards?" I totally forgot about the meeting this afternoon in Olympus. "Yeah sure" I say not planning on actually following through with it. "Great can't wait to see you later!" She happily replied wandering back towards Jason and Thalia.

I made up my mind and grabbed one of my bags still in my cabin, a duffle bag still full of bits of trash from my last trip and began to pack. Knowing that II couldn't stay here for the rest of my life not with all of the reminders of Annabeth wandering around smiling at me I thought of several places I could call home. Final destination? Alaska, I was finished being the Gods knight in shining armor, too many people got hurt. I grabbed the pictures of her that I still had and slipped them into my pocket while throwing the various trophies from over the years into the bag along with the remainder of my clothes.

I climbed the hillside and walked past Thalia's tree and turned back looking at the peaceful camp bellow. I could see Piper and Jason walking to the U of cabins and I knew the destination they had in mind. And so I hurried along to my destination, the shore.

After using the currents to speed my way through the waters till I reached the Panama Canal I climbed the shore and wandered till I found the closest market to find something to eat (the journey to a lot out of me) and I was back on my way with a hunk of stolen bread in hand. The next hour passed and the waters became unbelievably cold as I came up to the coast of my salvation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Thalia, Around 9 Years later)

I walked back towards the source of commotion which caused a flood of campers to flock at the campfire. Chiron started up the tale of the Savior of Olympus Percy Jackson, the man who disappeared before the Gods could give him godhood like the rest of the remaining 7. He began where he had left off last time, the battle for Olympus after Annabeth took the poisoned blade. Each camper sat eager to hear more about the faithful warrior. Yeah faithful my ass. He left us when we needed him the most, rebuilding the camps required the Gods to place the Hunt on a temporary hiatus and forced me to help Jason lead the efforts. Work was slow the fields needed to be cleared and the cabins needed updating so even the romans could stay at camp half-blood. Search party after search party was sent out in attempts to find that lost hero but it was to no avail.

The fall of Kronos brought the story time to a halt and Chiron told all to go off to bed before the harpies were released upon them. The crowd dispersed and broke up into cabin groups filled with both Greek and Roman. Frank wandered past for century duty (each of the minor gods of heroes took shifts) out by the pine muttering about the lost hero. "What could he be doing now" he questioned, "certainly not an assassin, that would be ridicules and we all know chaos has been sleeping for thousands of years." Hazel walked up and continued his questioning with him. I looked up and saw the silver cabin before me, a few cobwebs proving that the hunters rarely came by anymore. Opening up the door only to be greeted by Phoebe standing guard. I wandered past a few fellow hunters and crashed upon one of the many empty beds found in Artemis's cabin, only to be poked by a small frail girl about 10 years of age, Amelia I think is her name. "Hey Chiron was asking for you". "Thanks" I replied as a began to run outside towards the big house.

"Thalia" Chiron announced "Thank you for finally joining us". "Sorry I came as fast as I could". Chiron cantered back to the front of the room and addressed the new gods and goddesses that took over Mr. D's position, "Zeus has asked Artemis to hunt down Percy, He has decided that we can have someone of that power alone in the world." He stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But if he truly left us shouldn't we just respect his wishes?" Hazel asked as she looked to Frank for support. "Yeah if this is what he wanted then let him have it." Frank agreed. "Father wants him dead or alive" Jason sighed and looked down, "He knows Artemis has a chance at doing the first only she can track him down, and he knows he won't go without a fight.". Then it all became clear to me, "another war is coming isn't it?" I asked knowing that only a few reasons would bring my father to try to find the son of Poseidon. "Well we don't know that for sure yet Thalia" Piper stated trying to defuse the situation at hand. I didn't like this one bit.

I walked back towards the silver cabin wondering just what could have happened to bring our salvation to leave. We all lost somebody in that war, the hunters numbers have never been so low, but to leave camp? The place he fought for and his girlfriend died for? It just didn't make any sense, then again nothing made much sense anymore. I wandered back in nearly waking Phoebe up, and I sat on my bed for hopefully the last time this night. I just wanted all of this trouble to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Percy)

Woodcutting is the worst. For the past 7 years of my life it seems it was all that I was doing, but heat is heat and I need the firewood. setting the Axe against the stump I sat down and began to drink slowly from a bottle of water that stayed cold in the snow. Pouring some of it onto my hand it flowed around healing the blisters that had formed around the callused areas of my hand. I stood back up and picking back up the axe and firewood I trudged back to my house in the woods.

I walked in through the doorway and took off my boots at the rug that soon became slightly damp knowing that I would have to go back out in just a bit. I walked into the little kitchen that was set up and picked through the mini fridge hidden in the cabinets and pulled another water bottle out. Walking into one of the bedrooms I sat down and looked outside the window and realized just how late it was getting. Jumping up I hurried out towards the door and threw on my boots and walked out into the forest heading towards town.

I walked towards the out-of-place red brick building on the corner of the street and walked to the entrance of the building. "Percy Jackson here to pick up Anna" The elderly lady at the desk looked up with a slight amount of recognition in her eyes. "Yes Mr. Jackson? Oh right" Pressing a small button mounted on the wall she spoke into the little microphone located by her computer "Anna Jackson to the front office for dismissal." She turned to me and gave me that look accompanied by "Your late by 7 minutes you know." I shuffled awkwardly for a second but replied with "I was out in the woods cutting wood again and I lost track of the time." She just rolled her eyes and locked them back onto her computer screen. I sat back down one one of the chairs till the doors exploded open and a bouncy girl of 6 came bounding out of the confines of school and into my arms. "Daddy when will mom get home?" She asked. "What am I? chopped liver?" I asked feigning pain and sorrow in an attempt to gather some form of recognition besides a snort from the lady at the desk. "Well Daddy, Mom said she wouldn't know what time she would be home but she would let us know at around lunch." I laughed knowing that when we got home it would just end out being a big cycle of he said she said. "Ok Anna lets go home."

After stopping for some ice-cream for the way back (Anna's idea I thought it was too cold for it) we started wandering back towards the forest trail leading home, well that was until I saw them. Silver parkas flashing through the trees. Turning to Anna I whispered "You know the little underground house Daddy built right?" "Well of course Dad you showed me it almost every month." "Great go to the tunnel and stay there till your mother or I come to get you." Watching her run off towards another part of the woods I pulled a pen out of my pocket and pulled off the cap reviling… a red ink pen. "damn it" I curse and pull riptide out of my other pocket. Even after years of not having to use it the feel of the grip still felt as natural as the first day of training. I walked up towards the moving girls up ahead and prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

**(authors note: thought I should say this again, I do not own PJO or any of the characters, just the OC stuff. Thanks)**

Chapter 5

(Thalia)

Leaving the camp was the easy part, but finding the trail of the demigod was the hard part. Nine years had passed since anyone has seen hide or tail of him. Mortal connections seemed limited, Sally refused to talk to any of us, and even the internet held no trace beyond his old wanted posters from his time with Gabe. We tried to set the wolves onto his sent but with the lack of personal effects left behind they couldn't find him. The only lead that we held was the fact that the hundreds of Iris messages sent to Percy failed (usually with a refund). With this knowledge in hand we deduced that he was probably in Alaska (well that is we knew that after Artemis threatened Iris till she gave in and informed us that she still tried to send the messages).

Because of the meetings being held on Olympus almost every day Lady Artemis could not be with us for the beginning of this hunt so the responsibility of getting everyone together and ready to go came to me. Pulling Phoebe away from the poor apollo camper (that may have walked too close to the cabin) and had her grab all of the medical supplies that Chiron could supply.

With Lady Artemis disposed with a meeting with Zeus, Apollo decided that he would help us out. I have to give him credit, he did learn from last time, I was placed at the back of the bus locked behind several golden seatbelts. After the panic attack ended I managed to walk back onto the ground in Washington state. Apollo said his goodbyes in the form of a haiku and Phoebe said hers in the form of a foot in his nuts (a good trade I say). We set up camp in the clearing and planned for the next course of action.

She returned last night. I was wandering around the dark hearing someone calling my name and begging for help. I ran around the corner expecting to see her again but all I saw was a form laying against the ground, short blonde hair partially coated in blood. I slowly walked forward unwary from the sense of Déjà vu I was getting from this. I bent down and looked more closely at the prone form next to my feet and rolled it over. A passed out Luke stared back at me with closed eyes, then a voice laughed, a big terrible laugh freezing my blood and out of the shadows a form shifted into vision, the cyclopes walked over and clubbed me before I could say another word except for a scream. The dream shifted I saw Annabeth walk up to me and like before cut my binds and pulled me into a hug, releasing me she turned to me locking me with her deep grey eyes and said "protect him please, for me" and looked to Luke's prone form. I looked over and saw the blond hair shift to black and it all started to fade away. I woke up wondering what the hell just happened. A flash of light appeared in the forest and Artemis walked out between the trees bow in hand.

As my lady walked towards the center of camp I rushed to make myself presentable and walked/ran over to greet her. Seeing the somber look that took over her face as I emerged for the tent I slowed my pace and greeted carefully, "My Lady?" She looked down upon me, "He gave an ultimatum, he helps or he dies, even Poseidon agrees" she announced letting me know that my worst fears came true. "I just hope he understands one way or another." "But why?" I ask not truly wanting to know my father's reasoning behind this. "Zeus feels disrespected enough as it is, not accepting godhood and disobeying a summons Zeus just can't take it anymore" the realization that my father is just a two-year-old in a god's body just hit me for the hundredth time. I think back to my dream and I just hope that he will make the right choice when it comes down to it, or I will.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Thalia)

We edged towards the border of Alaska slowly, Khione obviously held a huge grudge against us for some reason. As we trudged through the foot-thick snow we headed out towards Anchorage hoping that we would find some trace of him soon. We reached our destination fairly quickly, even though Lady Artemis couldn't use her powers, we set up camp a bit outside of Anchorage hoping to ask the locals about Percy in the morning.

I woke up to the sound of iron against stone. Walking out I saw Lady Artemis and a few hunters sharpening arrows and knifes. "Lady Artemis are you expecting trouble?" I ask pretty much knowing what her response would be. "We don't know what we are up against Thalia anything could happen, in these lands I hold no extra power so we need every edge we can get." She replied while fracturing the stone with the razor edge of the knife. I pull out my own and begin to think about the plan. First we would send Natasha and I out to the town to ask around about Percy. Step two? We find the son of a gun and bring him home, dead or alive, I hope for my sake and the soul of Annabeth that it's the first one.

Natasha and I walked into town eyeing the group of adolescent teens grouped around a vending machine. Knowing that if we keep our distance we should be fine I brought Natasha towards the town hall hoping some record of Percy remained. We walked into the big glass building and wandered towards the man at the desk. "May I help you" He asked obviously board out of his mind. "We need records on a man who may have lived here within the past nine years" I replied. "Alright do you have a name?" he asked still not fully paying attention, "Yes Percy Jackson" "Sorry no one by that name in the system Miss any other names you would like to try?" "Could you just look up Percy?" I ask with a grimace knowing that this wouldn't work out. "Umm only two popped up Percy Lirson and Percy Cabnot." Only Cabnot still lives in town, I think Lirson moved to Cantwell." I said my thanks and left with Natasha in tow.

After beating up the teens that decided that we were better candy than the stuff in the vending machine they were happy to give us directions to the Cabnot house. After the second left we reached the apartment complex made out of a fairly large greyish brick, walking up to the door we found the right room number and buzzed for entry. A man greeted us at his door, he was fairly built about 6ft and was definitely not Percy unless he aged thirty years in the past nine. Walking inside the man's house we apologized telling him about our search for a lost friend over milk and cookies. "Well Ma'am I think I can actually help you on this one, but I just need some help really quick" "and what's that?" I ask. Before I can do anything the man pulls a bronze knife out of nowhere. Grabbing Natasha by the waist and holding the knife at her throat. "Why do you want Percy Jackson?" he asks simply pushing the knife even closer to the exposed arteries. "Zeus wants him for the next war" I replied quickly hoping no harm would befall Natasha. "And if he refuses?" he replied, drawing forth the moral dilemma. "we have orders to bring him back, dead or alive" Natasha lets out with a strained voice. "HE asked me to deter anybody who came for him, monster or the other monsters. His words not mine" "who are you?" I ask hoping for some insight into the situation. "He used to work for me and actually managed to save my life and that's all I'm telling you, now out before somebody does something that they might regret." He answered pulling the knife back slightly and stood up walking while dragging Natasha with him to the door and shoved her out, pointing the knife at me he motioned for me to move along with Natasha. "Thank you for your time" I stated coldly as I passed earning a stare that was interrupted by the slamming of the door and the sound of several dead bolts being activated.

We walked back to camp a bit shaken from our experience, but then again that's pretty understandable. Artemis greeted us at the entrance of the camp with a look of hope in her eyes. We reported the lack of major information besides his movements towards the north to Cantwell and the old man that stopped us. The mention of the old man made her turn towards her tent without another word to us. We walked towards the warmth of the campfire knowing the parkas could only keep us warm for so long. Sitting down by the campfire Natasha gained most of the attention when Phoebe noticed the small line of crimson on her neck. After a few hunters and I restrained Phoebe from charging into town we sat down and began to eat the food provided by the rest of the hunts success.

(Three days since Anchorage) Darkness faded away as I stepped outside of my tent. Calling all of the other hunters to the center of camp I let them know we would be breaking camp a bit earlier the past two days because Lady Artemis wanted us to reach Cantwell before dusk without her aid (Zeus needed more progress reports each day). We trudged through the snow for hours stopping only to hunt some small game that happened by just as the lunch hours struck. After seeing the hundreds of trees around us for days, the road that appeared by our side seemed out of place. The cracked asphalt allowing snow to weather it away even more tripped more than a few of us as we headed into town. Looking around us we noticed the lack of many major places to find information, we walked towards the log general store found close to the entrance to town.

We walked in looking for a few supplies we could use along with any person that seemed reasonable enough to deal with. After settling on some beef jerky and a few cases of coke we walked to the counter and paid for the total. I was about to leave when Jessica pointed something out, through the cracked open door to the employee only area I saw a wall labeled employee of the month, and below on the list of past names was Percy Lirson.


	7. Chapter 7

(Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting two chapters a day, I have just started a job as a Balloon artist and its taking up a good chunk of time, also people asked for longer chapters which I hope I have answered well enough, so yeah longer chapters + job = less chapters per day. Also just wanted to add this yet again: I am not Rick Riordan I do not own PJO just my OC stuff. Thanks all you lovely people and enjoy)

Chapter 7

(Thalia)

I turned and saw the look on the face of the cashier, the look on it just screamed OH SHIT! Drawing my knife, I lunged at the man, flying over the counter I collided with the unfortunate soul. Dropping to his knees he pleaded, "please don't kill me" I looked back at the hunters with an unimpressed glance and let them know to block any escape. Turning back to him I explained, "If you tell me all that I want to know you will survive this encounter." He let me know to procced with a slight nod, showing that he wasn't a complete idiot. "Where is Percy LIrson" I know he understood what I was talking about when I saw his face drain of all color. "Excuse me Miss but I can't tell you that." He meekly replied. "You would keep this secret to the death?" I asked questioning his motives. "Well Miss" He stated "I will be dead either way." With that statement grabbing my attention back to him and his shrinking form I grab him by the shoulder of his uniform. "Why is that?" I ask wondering what other forces were at work here, "Well he save my life back a few years ago, he cashed in a favor and asked me to swear on the Styx to not tell anyone where he was going to, well that is after he explained what it meant. "I dropped the man, and turned swiftly motioning for the hunters to follow me, I stormed back to the door, turning only to throw a knife at the man curled behind the counter saying "And remember, we were never here".

Frustrated at the lack of information about our lead I kicked the nearby trash can. The smell of ozone filled the air but I didn't care, well that was until the hellhound bounded in from the nearby forest sending pounds of snow everywhere. Phoebe drew her bow but before anybody could release any arrows the monster lunged at us sending snow across our ranks knocking over a few hunters. After shoving the snow off of me I drew my shield and spear and hunkered down getting prepared for its next attack, I was not left disappointed, as it tried to tear a hole right through Aegis, the medusa head having no effect on it. As it was preoccupied with the shield I stabbed with the spear hoping for a hit, but because of my lack of stability I couldn't land anything beyond a grazing hit. I finally noticed that the beast gave up on its attempts on the hunk of metal after realizing that I could just be easily bowled over, it sprung at me and I pulled the slightly warped metal in front of me to only be hit by a shower of golden dust. I looked around to see my savior only to see the casher from before lowering a crossbow back towards his leg, giving me a nod he slinked back inside of the shop only to turn back and say "never here" bringing me to rethink how I treated the man.

After pulling Phoebe out of a snowbank she was enjoying (thanks to the hellhound) and gathering the rest of the scattered hunters I decided that the best course of action would be to continue north, the only known direction Percy was heading, until we found any more traces of him. The hunters grumbled a bit after learning that there was only a long march ahead with no sign of what is to come out of it, but orders were orders so we pressed on. Half of a day passed before we saw Lady Artemis again, the closer we got to the center of Alaska the weaker she became and with all of her duties to attend to she couldn't stay with us for very long. I gave her my report and asked for her guidance on this matter. "Keep up with the current plan, we have no better option." And with that we were alone again. We continued on as we normally did, Phoebe complaining about the fact that this was all for a man and that he wasn't worth the effort and that we should just forget it. We passed an old bus sitting on a hill side, we planned on looting it but when we read the engraving on the side we backed off not wanting spirits from Hades realm bothering us. Walking back down the hill we came across a small river that took a bit of effort to cross.

We camped for the night in a small clearing stringing up the soaked clothes around the fire, the lack of animals around us worried us just slightly as we entered Morpheus's realm. Once I entered his realm Morpheus took me to the center of a forest, I wandered around for a bit until I saw a man. He was a bit far off but I could still make out his jeans and his white button up shirt and of course the axe sitting next to him. He stood up from the earth and picked up the axe and the small pile of firewood next to a stump and walked down a fairly worn trail. The image changed and suddenly I was in a different part of the forest looking upon the same man but this time by his side was a small girl only about five years old. They came closer and soon I could hear their discussion about her time at school and see the ice cream in hand. It was only when the man was a few feet away that I could see his eyes, a sea green like no other holding a light of happiness and joy, hidden under a weathered face. I was about to call out when a voice boomed from above, "Are you sure you want to take this away from him? Hasn't he had enough?" And with that I woke back up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Thalia)

It was 1:36 when I woke up, and every passing second till 7 felt like an hour. As a child of Zeus I usually felt like my word was law, and leading the hunters didn't help that, so knowing that what I want will destroy Percy let alone the girl I saw him with. As a huntress I was supposed to help maiden women and children, but the Gods are asking for the exact opposite, I guess I'll just have to ask Artemis about this next time she gets back. When the watch next to Aegis sounded the alarm at seven I knew it was time to wake the hunt and to get the group moving again. Jessica wandered out of her tent and looked at me silently questioning me what she should do next. Passing her the hardest task (getting Phoebe and Natasha awake) I walked into the woods in an attempt to find some breakfast.

I noticed only two things about the forest animals, the lack of them and their tracks. The tracks indicated that they were all heading south, and that they all took a very wide birth around the camp, something he have never really seen before. Before I could investigate further I saw a bright flash of a God or Goddess over by the camp, so I hurried as fast as I could. Artemis was waiting by my tent when I got there, once I let her know that I needed to talk to her in private we walked into my tent. Spilling the contents of that night I realized that I never found out who was the voice I heard at the end, no current God had a voice like that one, deep, slightly gravely, but had a sense of kindness and caring to it unlike Are's. Artemis looked up as I finished the story and the revelation I had made. "We continue as planned" she stated simply throwing away the problem about the destruction of the girl's and Percy's lives. Knowing she was going to report this new information to the council I watched as she turned and left the solitude of the tent, I picked myself up and brought myself to face the world only to see a flash off in the woods, showing that Artemis had left.

I saw the looks on the others faces when they saw the tracks, it was hard to miss them they were headed in the other direction from us. Even Phoebe was a bit spooked after seeing them, it's a bad sign when the animals realize that the shit is about to hit the fan. We picked up the pace as we noticed the signs of an upcoming town. Looking around the area I spotted a sign by the side of a road that was a good distance away. Coming closer it revealed to say "Welcome to Fairbanks" a very simple wooden sign holding a very basic slogan. We walked onwards hoping on finding another link of the trail.

We came across the welcome center, a wooden and glass building hopefully containing the information he had been searching for. I walked inside leaving the rest of the hunters outside to reduce the suspicion. The lady at the desk was sitting at a computer playing a game I failed to recognize, I cleared y thought and at the sound the lady spun to match my gaze. "Welcome to Fairbanks" she warmly stated, hoping the fact that it was obviously practiced had stayed hidden, "How may I help you" "Well I was wondering if you could help me find my friend" I asked hoping to see any incriminating action she made. "Well Miss if you wanted to talk to them why don't you just go say hi?" she asked not buying my excuse at all (no matter how (partially) true it was) "well you see" I added "It's a surprise visit and I don't have his address on hand" I stated hoping that this time it worked. "Oh ok" the lady responded, buying the story well for now at least. "Who are you looking for?" she asked "Percy Lirson" she turned back to the computer and after only a few seconds she turned back. "Ok Miss now we are going to have a problem, Percy Lirson does not live in this fine city." She answered. "only three people with the name Percy live here and he isn't one of them." "How about Percy Jackson?" I ask hoping that I could get in only one more name before she shut me down. She huffed and looked back at the computer, "Yes, yes there is a Percy Jackson living here." She replied slowly, she turned looking me in the eye, "Now what do you want with that man" she asked. I just yelled back "Thanks" and ran out towards the door before she could even get up from her chair.

Gathering the other hunters, I told them what I had found out. I walked to a small group of parents gathered around a bench by the playground, and asked if any had an idea where Percy Jackson lived. Almost every parent could tell me specific instructions on how to get there, which seemed a bit odd considering I never thought Percy to be so social. I thanked them and walked back to the hunt hoping to not gather suspicion, now that he was so close we couldn't just give it away to him now.

We walked through the forest to the north of the city closing in on the target, well his house anyways. I looked at the surroundings and saw a small house sitting only about a half a mile away. It would have been easier to see if we went by the main path but we wanted to surround the house before introducing ourselves. We ran at a crouch knowing that the end was in sight, I motioned for the hunters to disarm themselves so we could try to keep this as peaceful as possible, as we crossed a small path I slightly recognized from the dream the aura hit us all. The smell of the sea filled the usual smells of the forest. And that's when I saw him. Just down the path by a bit, Riptide in hand and pissed beyond all reason.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Percy)

Riptide in hand I trudged towards the intruders only to stop when I noticed that Thalia had stopped to stare. I looked towards Anna and saw that she was doing just fine running to the shelter, turning back to the problem at hand I resumed my advance towards the hunters. Thalia finally unfroze and notified the hunters of my approach. Thalia stood up strait and looked me in the eyes "Percy we need to talk" she stated clearly through the slight wind that was picking up around me. "What do you want?" I yelled back in response already holding an idea as to why they could be here sulking around my house. "Zeus wants you back, we all do" she replied hoping that she could play my emotions to help her cause, to no avail. "I'm not going back" I replied knowing that they would only want me for another war. "I have a family now; I have to protect them first" I stated knowing that this wouldn't stop the Gods. The wind started to pick up around me as the melting water around me joined in. The small hurricane surrounding only the bottom of my legs in a wide birth. "I'm sorry Percy, but Zeus ordered you to be returned, dead or alive" Thalia stated regretting every word as she saw the hurricane pick up speed.

Thalia signaled to the hunters to make a wide circle around us. She drew her spear and shield waiting for my approach, I didn't keep her waiting for very long. I charged using the hurricane to speed my movements and block the incoming arrows. Her spear darted forward, slowed down slightly by the battering winds, until Riptide crashed into its side sending the weighted spearhead way past me to be carried off by the winds. Switching to one of her knifes she tried to shove me with her shield, but only succeeded in setting herself unbalanced. I slid my foot out from the speeding winds and tripped her sending her sprawling onto the floor. I stopped the last of the arrows and pinned down Thalia with the tip of my sword letting the hunters know they needed to back off, well that was until I heard a scream coming from the woods. Recognizing the sound, I broke into a sprint in the direction of my little girl.

I finally reached Anna after what felt like an eternity of running, only to find her pinned in front of a tree being menaced by a small pack of hellhounds. I charged into the fray with only the safety of my child in mind. Stabbing the first one in the neck I turned and slid to the exposed underbelly of the next slicing through its stomach. Raising out of the golden dust cloud I charged the last hellhound only to find out Riptide had fallen from my grasp. Tackling the beast, I fought for control until I felt nothing bellow me only to find Anna holding Riptide scared out of her mind. Taking the sword from her I patted her on the back and walked her back to the house.

I reached the house and opened the door. Taking off Anna's and I's boots, I called out into the house "Honey I'm home" hoping she would be here too, not hearing a response I imagined she was sleeping or was out. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and Anna a Hot chocolate, waking upstairs to find a quiet place to just sit and think I found her sitting on the edge of our bed looking out the big window showing the wide forest before the house. "Percy" she said turning to me "The God found us". She indicated a direction out of the window, following her gaze into the forest I saw what she was looking at, Artemis was walking up the yard followed by a bruised and downtrodden Thalia, the rest of the Hunt waited off the obvious property line. I turned to my love, "I will fix this, don't worry about anything" I said looking into her brown eyes. I kissed her forehead and walked back to the front door.

"Percy Jackson" a very pissed Goddess called from the porch. "You know most people just ring the doorbell" I replied through the still closed door. I waited for them to do something while they did the same, until Thalia gave in and rang the bell. Opening the door, I greeted them "What can I do for you guys?" giving them the smirk that I knew would piss them off. "Perseus you are called to the Olympian counsel" Artemis answered. So I did what any reasonable person would do, I shut the door. I turned around back to the end of the hallway ready to leave only to stop at the feeling of heat followed by the flash of light that followed a God flashing. Knowing she was almost powerless here I knew she had decided to leave. Turning back to the door I opened it and addressed Thalia "There is nothing you can do to change my mind. You can't come between my family and myself. I'm sorry but you need to leave." I stepped back to close the door but before it locked her out she stuck her foot in stopping me. "Percy, this is for you" she opened her bag up and took out a slightly faded hat. After handing it to me she called the hunters to go and turned and left. I looked at the hat, the familiar colors sent shivers down my spine. Anna came down the stairs slowly and looked at me and then at the hat, "Dad what's that?" she asked. "A present Anna, this is for you, she wanted you to have it" I placed the hat carefully onto her head and watched as she ran to look at what the Yankee hat looked like on her. I walked back to the kitchen to grab the forgotten coffee and sat down questioning their motives.


	10. Chapter 10

(hey guys! I'm posting this second chapter because its a holiday today here in Georgia (well in america actually I guess) so yeah enjoy, and happy Fourth to all you other americans!)

Chapter 10

(Percy)

The rest of the day passed on fairly normal considering what had happened. They hadn't left town just yet but there was little I could do in that department. Anna stayed in her room mostly, I can still hear the giggling coming from her room. I sat at the table looking back at my life nine years ago, a boy thrown into a world where he was forced into combat for unforgiving deities, to finally save the world twice only to be told that he couldn't live a life he wanted. I rubbed the stubble that had begun to grow in the past year. I thought about the life I had lived once I reached Alaska.

(9 years ago)

I walked up the beach head towards the major town. Looking around the place I decided that there was no time like the present to get help. I wandered for a bit until I hit a fairly dark alleyway and sat down. Job searching is hard even when you have a résumé, it wasn't like I could just go around saying "hey guys I'm the savior of Olympus and the world give me a job!" or could I? Continuing to sit I focused on my aura around me hoping on increasing the sent. I sat like this for a few hours until an older man of about forty walked to the entrance to the alley sword in hand. Turning it back to a ring he walked up slowly, "Hey sonny need some help there?" he asked "the 'ames Percy, Percy Cabnot son of Morpheus" he addressed the unspoken question, "and you are?" he asked. "Percy, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon but the people here know me as Percy Lirson" I replied not knowing the man already knew without a doubt who I was. "Hey kid" He asked looking at my situation "Need a job?"

(1 ½ years later)

I had been working for Percy's office for a while now but I felt it was time to move on, too many demigods came to this part of Alaska and I had nearly had several disastrous run-ins with them. I let Percy know about my feelings on this and he gave me his blessing plus a bonus in the last pay check, I thanked him for his companionship over the past year and asked for one last favor, "Please deter anybody who comes after me, monster or the other monsters" I ask knowing he would grant this one final request. Setting my sights north I headed out towards Cantwell.

(1/2 a year later)

I've been living in an apartment for the past few months paying the rent with the money I had saved over the past two years. I didn't have to worry about monsters anymore they decided to stay clear of me after the example I made out of the last one to attack me, so I called my mother letting her know what had happened over the past two years and where I am, I told her I was moving again I just couldn't find a reason to stay anymore. I started my trek towards the area of Fairbanks stopping at the general store to pick up a few supplies for the hike. I was towards the back of the store when I heard the sound of yelling coming from the register. I carefully passed the aisles until I reached a corner allowing me to look at the commotion, the cashier and a big brute of a son of Ares waiving around a celestial bronze crossbow as if it would harm the poor man. I charged the demigod shoving him out of the store and leaving him to go run away back home. I picked up the crossbow weighed it and decided that it wasn't worth bringing around. I looked back to the cashier and offered it to him telling him what it could do when it came to dealing with people like that brute, he asked me if he could do anything for me. I explained a few things to him asked him a few questions and left.

(1 Month later)

I found a place in the woods to the north of Fairbanks to make a house. It was a beautiful clearing surrounded by a lush forest that was not so far from the town. I made a small living by cutting wood, a physical task that kept me in shape and gave excuse for me to keep training, and was enough to help provide for a home. I found a girl I enjoyed spending time with, Annabeth wasn't a faded memory but I knew she wanted me to move on. Megan worked at the local middle school, a job that payed fairly well due to the need in the area for teachers. She would visit the apartment that I had rented, when the house was still getting the wiring and plumbing done, and we would go out to the various activities that this town had to offer.

(11 Months later)

Before we got married, I found out that she was clear sighted, she saw me practicing with Riptide in the forest one day during a surprise visit, and actually recognized it for what it was. It made it so much easier to explain the whole Greek and Roman Gods and Goddess thing. The marriage was local and fairly quiet only family and a few close friends. Mom had a toddler with her along with Paul, and of course the rest of my family didn't show up. Nine months later Anna was born, brown hair like her mom but sea green eyes like her dad. I couldn't have been happier. That little bundle of joy meant everything to me.

(Present)

I looked at the clock, it was a quarter past eight, I stood up knowing I should get Anna ready for bed, I walked upstairs to find her already on her bed with her new hat sitting not too far from her head. I tucked her sleeping form in with a kiss on her forehead and turned off the lights. I closed the door after myself and walked to my room. Megan was sitting there on the bed reading, she took off her reading glasses and looked at me with those brown eyes of hers, "Will they be coming back?" she asked. "If they tell Zeus that I'm still alive then yes probably" I replied wishing I had a different answer for her. She looked at me and realized that I too didn't want them around. "Come lay down" She said calming down a bit after noticing the worry in my eyes "I need some warmth". I quickly changed and laid down until I fell asleep in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Sorry for not updating, Wifi was being annoying and was out tuesday and it took me a while to et back into the swing of things from there. Thanks guys! The ending coming soon for this story but i have a few ideas for other stories or for maybe a sequel.)

Chapter 11

(Thalia)

We walked back to our camp pissed at the fact that Percy wouldn't reason with us. We couldn't beat him, not by ourselves, and the ancient laws forbid Artemis from interfering. Defeated Artemis flashed us both up to Olympus so we could give our reports to the Gods. Artemis had left me at the entrance while she continued on till she reached her throne. I could hear yelling coming from the inside of the room until some Goddess (probably Hestia) stopped the fight. A few minutes had passed and then I heard my summons. I walked into the huge room, each God and Goddess were looking down upon me as I walked into the center of the circle. "Thalia" Zeus boomed "Tell us of your failure" he finished and motioned me to speak. "He has a family now" I simply stated "That's it?" Zeus asked, surprised at the simplicity of the problem, "Hades this will be easy, ok well just kill them." He stated laughing. "We might just kill two birds with one stone, he might just kill himself once he finds out!" Zeus exclaimed barely able to keep his joy in check. "I'm sorry father I can't do it. I owe him too much" I said hoping to stop this idea before my promise to Annabeth was broken. "Fine then I'll send somebody with a spine" my father said looking down at me like I was a failure to him. I felt heat and through my closed eyelids I saw a flash of light, and the next thing I knew I was back at camp in my tent.

A flashed appeared a few hundred yards away from us and the house marking the entrance of a God. Before I could investigate any further Lady Artemis appeared by my side, "Thalia stand down." She commanded. "My lady why?" I asked not quite sure what was going on. "Go to your tent you don't want to see this." Understanding that this wasn't up for debate I walked back towards my tent, I slipped under the flaps and sat down wondering what Artemis was trying to hide. Even from inside the tent I could hear the discussions going on outside the tent. Somebody was mad at my lady until they stormed off in the direction of the house. Literally stormed off, I knew that Jason had become powerful after becoming a minor god of storms but this was a bit ridicules even my tent was bending around the winds he made after leaving. Then it hit me, He was sent to go kill Percy and his family. Disobeying my lady I rushed outside quickly and followed the trail of broken tree limbs. I came up to the houses property to see Jason standing there calling out to the Hero of Olympus. "Percy come out, this can end one of two ways." He yelled over the sound of the whipping winds. I took cover behind a fallen tree hoping that this wouldn't escalate too much.

(POV change to Percy) (15 Minutes earlier)

I was sitting there enjoying just relaxing in bed until Anna came crashing into the room. "Daddy" she exclaimed, "I saw two flashes Dad" she said excitedly. I stood up strait waking up the sleeping form next to me. I turned to a still groggy Megan, "Dearest" I said looking her in the eyes, "You need to go take Anna to safety." I said pointing to the distance showing her the bending and warping trees. "Run to the tunnel and stay till I get back." I said. She nodded quickly and threw on a bathrobe and shoes, picking up Anna she turned to look at me, I walked over and gave her a kiss, looking into her eyes I remembered something, "Anna go get your hat" I said and turned back to my dresser, I pulled open the sock drawer and pulled a wrapped item. I turned to my loving wife and handed the bone sword to her and kissed her goodbye. I closed the door to the room and open my closet, drawing the shirts apart on the rack I grabbed my bronze and leather armor from the mannequin disregarding the bulky helmet. I threw it on hastily and looked outside the window just in time to see two forms run towards the safe house. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and walked down towards the door.

I made it to the kitchen before I heard the voice. "Percy come out, this can end one of two ways." He said, I recognized him almost immediately even though it had been nine years sense we last talked, I walked over to the door and got ready for the fight that was to come. "If you come out I won't have to hunt and kill them" he said knowing that I was listening, Zeus must have had enough if he decided to break the ancient laws, I opened the door to face the still 18 Jason floating on a small cloud smirking as he saw me. "Come on old man let's get this started." He jeered hoping to make me pissed, obviously he hadn't learned anything from the Giant's war. I walked out of the house and onto the lawn, Jason floated down till he reached the cold snowy floor. Activating Riptide, I stood in my ready stance preparing for his move. Reaching for the newly minted coin from his pocket Jason approached slowly taking in the surroundings. He flipped the coin and waited as an imperial gold gladius appeared in his hands. He approached me walking through the snow and brought the sword over his shoulder resting it for the time being. "We don't have to fight" He said, "Just come with me and you and your family will be spared the Gods wrath." I looked at him in the eyes stating, "Jason you come to an area beyond your control, you demand me to obey people who stole my life, and you threaten my family, you can't just pretend that didn't happen." I pulled the sword up ready to parry when necessary, Jason closed his eyes and sighed, "Okay Perce I guess it's the hard way." He swung the sword at me hoping for an easy hit but was met by the flat of my blade pushing the sword away from me, to be followed by a quick cut to his arm. Golden ichor ran down his arm and pooled into the snow, he looked at me and noticed the determination in my eyes, "Okay Perce" he said simply. He swung at my head only to be blocked yet again, but this time to only have the blade crash to the ground. He swung it back up in a diagonal arch to catch my side until I spun out of the way using the slick ground bellow us. He turned to face me and while doing so he slipped falling into the ichor covered snow, I laughed and said "Hey man don't eat yellow snow" and took a few steps back to prepare for his next attack. He rose up from the ground, a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "I don't care what you decide next Percy but they will die, the gods have demanded it, Zeus wants you punished before them all but I can't man, so I just wanted to let you know that before I end your existence because of you they will feel pain like no other." I closed my eyes and thought of Anna's smiling face, the look of joy on Megan's face when she told me she was pregnant, I saw our wedding flash before my eyes, her white gown flowing down the aisle. I opened my eyes to see Jason's sword on its downward stroke till it was interrupted my left hand grabbing it as Riptide plunged into his chest once, twice, three times until the Ichor covered the ground and we fell down onto the cold snow, I was still plunging the sword into him as his arms slowly faded into dust and his soul was sent to Tartarus for a few decades. Then I cried, I cried in joy that my family was safe again, I cried from the pain in my hand from the gash that had taken up residence and I cried for my friend, the misguided man who was just following orders.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Percy)

I got up from my kneeling position dusting off what I could of the dust from my body and looked around. The damage from the winds kicked up during the fight was huge, the front of the house was ripped up, the trees around the house had been uprooted and flung at random. I looked at one tree in particular and noticed a crying hunter hiding behind it. I walked up to Thalia and sat there on the tree head in my hands, until she looked up and saw me. "I'm sorry" she said "I tried to stop all of this, she asked me too". I looked up, "I'm sorry about Jason" I said knowing seeing her brother like that could destroy her on the inside. "It's his fault don't feel bad you are the right one" she said wiping her face clean, she got up looked at me and said, "Sorry Percy I have to go report this to Artemis" and so she left.

With only one mission left in mind I ran over to the hidden safe house and opened the pass-coded door. I walked into the dark hallway until I hit the wooden door at the end, I found Anna happily sitting down in front of a book oblivious to the fight that had just raged above. I kneeled down next to her, "Hey Daddy" she said still focused on the book, "can we go home now?" she asked "Sorry Anna not just yet are you having fun?" I asked trying to keep the subject away from the fight. "Yeah I asked Mommy if she would read to me but she said that she was too busy." "Is mommy in the next room?" I asked, standing up at the nod she gave me. I walked into the next room and found Megan sitting on one of the beds pushed against the wall. "Hey" I said carefully approaching her, I sat down and put my arm around her. We sat there for only the gods know how long until Anna walked in bored and alone, she slipped between us making both of us chuckle a bit at the sight of her brown hair crammed between our bodies.

Anna fell asleep fairly quickly so Megan tucked her in while I got up and grabbed some water from the kitchen. I walked back and found both of them laying in their respective beds under the light blue sheets and covers. Not wanting to disturb either of them I walked back outside closing and locking the door behind me. I sat down on a stump not too far away from the tunnel to the safe house. I felt a presence come from around a tree. I didn't turn around I just asked "Lady Artemis are you Zeus's new hired gun?" "No Perseus" she replied "Zeus doesn't know about this." I turned to see that she was unarmed, which was good, I didn't want to kill another god today. "The hunt hasn't failed yet" she said still unarmed "And we can't have that." She walked over and grabbed the edge of the undershirt below my armor." Tearing it the dabbed the bit of cloth into the bloodied bandage that covered the cut Jason gave me. "The good news is Percy died a respectable death." She said holding the bandage up. "He was given a chance to fight and he fought even with the twenty arrows in him." She said smiling at me. "He never stood a chance though." She finished turning back towards the hunters' camp, leaving me with my family, my life, and my solitude, and my happiness.

(Ten years later)

I woke up to the sound of laughing throughout the house. Picking myself out of the bed I found it uncharacteristically empty for a weekend. I walked through the door of the bedroom and into the hallway. Following the noise, I found Anna sitting at the table along with Megan and Luke. "What's so funny? I asked. "Mom was just telling us about how you saved the world" Luke said, "It just didn't make very much sense." He added, The Gods don't exist do they dad? He asked bright brown eyes begging for an answer. "Well son, that's a pretty complicated question for eight in the morning." I answered "You know if you really want to know you could just ask Anna, she saw one." I said pushing the question to his older sister. I sat down and looked outside to a tree sitting out by the front of the house, the slightly golden bark shimmered in the daylight. I could just barely make out the small plaque sitting by the bottom. I thought back to the battle that took place out there ten years ago and thought of my friends, the camp, and Jason. I looked back at my wife and looked into her eyes, I saw all that I needed to see, love, kindness, family, and in those deep brown eyes most importantly I saw the life I had earned. Two wars, being hunted for nine years, and all I got was this. I got the better end of the bargain.

(AN: hey all you lovely people, I don't really have anywhere to go with this exact story anymore, a sequel is planned but it might be a few days before the first chapter is up. Thanks to the people who reviewed, the two of you really helped out. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.)


End file.
